


Too Close

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie has gotten too close to Doyle for his own comfort and pulls away.





	Too Close

Available at the Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [Too Close](https://archive.org/details/prostooclose)

Also on Google Drive: [Too Close](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NhfXUKRG4Dlzey2_ItKjpBENVxVwbWX2/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
